1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus to which lens apparatuses having mutually different image sizes can be attached, lens apparatuses to be attached to the image taking apparatus, and an image taking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, cameras to which a plurality of lens apparatuses are detachably attached have been provided. In addition, a camera whose frame dimensions are switched so as to conform to an image circle of an attached lens apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3055829.
In the conventional camera as described above, since a mechanism which mechanically switches the frame dimensions based on an image circle of an attached lens unit is provided, the camera has been increased in size or has become costly.